KENAPA HARUS SAKURA?
by sepanci friendship
Summary: Capslock gak nyantai yang digunakan kaum non-cool aka non-kalem itu telah menjadi trending topic dunia. "Tangannya yang buntung kok otaknya yang gak jalan? #KENAPAHARUSSAKURA?" Begitulah salah satu tweet terkejam-sepanjang-masa dari seorang-yang-ngakunya-fans-uchiha. M for "Kenapa harus Sakura yang tubuhnya tak semeliuk perempuan lain di sekitarmu selama ini?" and language.


disclaimer :

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

.

**sepanci friendship **_presents..._

_._

"**KENAPA HARUS SAKURA?**_"_

.

* * *

Huru-hara terjadi di kantor Hokage yang terdapat beberapa makhluk yang tak teridentifikasi sedang berunjuk rasa.

Kakashi, selaku Hokage masa kini, garuk-garuk ubun-ubun dengan kedua tangan bagaikan punya ketombe. _Pelis ojo ngelawak_ katanya dalam hati dengan bahasa elien yang tidak dimengerti sebagian pembaca. Tak sampai situ, beberapa anggota kesatuan _ANBU_ yang dikerahkan telah kembali ke ruangan sang pemimping.

"Pak, Bapak harus keluar dong, capek saya digarukin ibu-ibu." gerutu songong anggota ANBU yang punya luka cakar di bagian wajah dan beberapa bagian baju. Ya, mereka, yang lagi demo di luar sana, adalah kaum wanita muda yang sudah bakat jadi ibu-ibu rumah tangga kehabisan uang belanja.

"Pak, saya gak tahan lagi. Pelis, tolonglah, Bapak Hokage yang terhormat, hentikan kerusuhan ini~! Demi keselamatan bangsa dan negara ini, Pak!" lanjut anggota ANBU lainnya yang sudah sudah babak belur oleh kosmetik yang dilemparkan masa di luar sana secara ekstrim.

Kakashi masih enjoy pura-pura gak pernah korek kuping sejak perang dunia shinobi berakhir. Ia sibuk membelai sayang layar tabletnya, mentionnya ramai sejak kemarin sore. Dikiranya ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuk-pria-tampan-yang-semoga-selamanya-lajang seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, malah kesedihan brutal yang diutarakan fans nyasar kepadanya.

_[ tanda * sama dengan 'at' ]_

_'*(FansUchNum1: *WhiteFangJunior KENAPA PAK? KENAPA? KENAPA BAPAK MEMBIARKAN PANGERAN-KEGELAPAN-MATA MENIKAHI UPIK-ABU-SAKURA? #KENAPAHARUSSAKURA ?'_

Capslock gak nyantai yang digunakan kaum non-cool aka non-kalem itu telah menjadi trending topic dunia. _"Tangannya yang buntung kok otaknya yang gak jalan? #KENAPAHARUSSAKURA?"_ Begitulah salah satu tweet terkejam-sepanjang-masa dari seorang-yang-ngakunya-fans-uchiha. Herannya, kenapa Kakashi juga kena mention? Semata karena Kakashi yang mengumumkan kebahagiaannya, merestui dua anak murid manisnya untuk menikah, pada Jumat lalu saat ditemui di kantor kepemimpinan Sunagakure, setelah menghadiri rapat rutin lima desa besar.

_'*CYankSasu: *WhiteFangJunior *KuSayangJidat KENAPA BAPAK BIARKAN PANGERAN-KEGELAPAN-MATA MENGGANTI USER NAMENYA MENJADI ALAY? #KENAPAHARUSSAKURA ?'_

**Manah gueh tauh!** Tak mungkin Kakashi berteriak begitu walau pun lewat tulisan, pelis, dia anti typo dan mencintai bahasa tulisan yang baik dan betul. Dia kan juga pernah menyandang gelar seorang guru, ingat? Ya meski bukan guru bahasa, sih...

Ah... pokoknya...

...Lagian kenapa juga sih, Sasuke si kampret mendadak ganti user name sealay itu sebulan sebelum menikah? MAKSUDNYA APA? Iya sih, tulisannya benar secara EyD tak sealay yang mention marah-marah tadi, TAPI tetap saja... memang itu perlu, YA?

_Meh..._

Pada akhirnya Kakashi harus turun tangga juga, turun dari kediamannya di kursi empuk Hokage, ke bawah menemui pasukan siap bunuh diri tersebut.

"PERHATIAN, SAUDARA-SAUDARA-AHEM-MAKSUDNYA SAUDARI-SAUDARI."

Toak sebagai sumber suara telah meredam kebisingan setempat. Semua menatap di mana toak yang dipegang Kakashi tengah berdiri.

"SEHUBUNGAN DENGAN ADANYA KONFLIK TENTANG KETIDAK TERIMAAN WARGA-MAKSUDNYA-KAUM WANITA, HARAP KERJA SAMANYA UNTUK TIDAK MEMPERKERUH KEADAAN. PERTANYAAN SEPUTAR GUGATAN YANG SAUDARI-SAUDARI AJUKAN DAPAT DIKIRIM KE TWITTER TERSANGKA. PADA MALAM MINGGU NANTI, SAYA AKAN MENGGELAR KONFERENSI PERS EKSKLUSIF YANG MENDATANGKAN SUMBER KONFLIK INI, YAKNI, UCHIHA SASUKE."

"KYA~~"

Dan jadilah kini Kakashi kembali dipusingkan dengan kehadiran beberapa staff stasiun televisi swasta lokal yang menginginkan hak siar konferensi pers eksklusif tersebut. Pikirnya, ia akan tenang sejenak kembali menikmati sajian secangkir kopi dan bermanja bokong di kursi empuk. Nyatanya...

"TOLONG BANGET, PAK...! SAYA JANJI IKLANNYA DIKIT AJA." Ya gak ada hubungannya ama saya, batin Kakashi keki.

"Saya traktir kue cubit rasa greentea deh Pak biar kekinian." Kakachi doyannya yang oreo kaka... gak mungkin Kakashi bersuara, akhirnya mendem aspirasi dalam hati.

"Bapak nanti dapet sponsor dari Wardah kalo setuju sama stasiun saya." Lo pikir gue butuh fondation? WTF. Meski punya inner beauty, I'm a man, afterall. A myteriously-macho-man. Kakashi jual mahal dalam hati, tanpa dia sadari wajah staff yang satu itu terlihat depresi karena gagal menguak wajah asli Kakashi yang selama ini tertutupi misteri.

"Pak, psst..." bisik seorang berseragam KonoSiar "seri Icha-Icha terkini akan saya kirimi, komplit, lengkap!"

Kakashi menoleh KILAT, memicingkan mata setajam-tajamnya rautan pensil. Kembali dikenang dalam ingatan saat pengangkatan Hokage Kakashi harus bersih dari kasus pornografi termasuk dalam hal koleksi pribadi (yang menurutnya melanggar hak asasi manusia, lagian Icha-Icha itu karya seni! DAMN YOU UU PORNOGRAFI!).

"Oke, hak siar diberikan oleh stasiun televisi KonoSiar." Putus Kakashi mantap dengan skandal mengoleksi-kembali-Icha-Icha-Kotahe nya. Membuat staff stasiun televisi lainnya menggelar makan malam dadakan atas kegagalan, di warteg ramen sekitar.

* * *

***Malam Minggu, Hari Konferensi Pers Eksklusif***

"**Kenapa Harus Sakura?**" itulah bunyi dari pada judul tayangan televisi sore itu. Karena berbagai alasan cinta-kekhawatiran dan alasan manis-manja lainnya, Sakura dikunci Sasuke di rumah, rumah yang dikepung kesatuan ANBU terbaik dari Konoha samai Otogakure. Jadilah Sakura menonton sambil gigit keripik saja di depan layar kaca.

Sasuke yang hari ini super duper kacau tampannya, duduk di kursi pers dengan muka datar seperti biasanya. Tidak ada ekspresi seolah dijidatnya tercetak : "Ekspresi, SOLD OUT".

_"Saya rasa dia menyembunyikan sesuatu..."_ kata salah satu pengunjuk rasa ketika di wawancarai mengenai pendapat mereka tentang kehadiran Uchiha Sasuke malam ini.

_"Lihat ekspresinya, mungkin dia tidak bahagia..." _komentar yang lain, selagi orang di sebelahnya sibuk menunjukan layar tablet. "_Nih, user name KuSayangJidat pasti hasil olah tangan seorang hacker atau Sakura-psycho yang menggantinya!_"

What the... Sakura sweatdrop di tempat melihat tayangan, memang benar, ia akui ialah hacker-cantik-menawan-hati yang telah mengganti username Sasuke tersebut. TAPI BUKAN BERARTI DIA PSYCHO. Psycho itu tidak punya rasa gemetar dan gugup sedangkan Sakura merasakan gemetar gugup setiap disengat tatapan berlemen petir tunangannya tersebut.

"_Sakura!"_ Seorang freak menyerang kamera hingga tayangan terlihat angker karena menampilkan wajah gak banget dengan emosi yang gak kalah gak bangetnya. "Kumohon,_ lepaskan Sasuke dari kegilaanmu! Sasuke itu milik bersama! Milik kami semua~! Jangan tenggelamkan dia dalam tweet-tweet lenjemu!_"

**Tweet Lenje**

Kini layar berganti menjadi tulisan besar tersebut. Di bawahnya berisi _screen shot_ tweets seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang berusername KuSayangJidat.

"*_KuSayangJidat: aku gak sabar seranjang sama kamu secara halal, Sayang *KuSayangAyam..._"

"*_KuSayangJidat: aku gak sabar bangun klan Uchiha sama kamu, Sayang *KuSayangAyam..._"

"_*KuSayangJidat: sayaaaaangg, ini sakiiiit... *KuSayangAyam [foto kaki cantengan Sasuke]._"

(Dengan lagu Rio Febrian yang Harus Terpisah terdengar di akhir tweet menemani tweet Sasuke)

BUAHAHAHAHA. Tak bisa dipungkiri, Sakura ketawa sendiri. Masalahnya, foto itu diambil saat Sasuke tertidur dan Sakura langsung nge-tweet.

"_Sakura, kami bersedia menanggung biaya perawatanmu di rumah sakit jiwa asal lepaskan Sasuke kami! Cukup sudah, kembalikan akun Sasuke ke pemiliknya!_"

Sakura langsung manyun dua puluh satu inchi, memang benar, Sakura akui tweet-tweet mesra tersebut dirinyalah yang mengirim langsung dari android Sasuke, terus masalahnya di mana? Toh, Sakura juga ingat bagaimana Sasuke menanggapi aksi bajak Sakura : hanya dengan "hmm," sambil lanjut baca tweet kegilaan Sakura atas nama Sasuke. Lalu, pada akhirnya Sakura lihat kalau tweet bajakan tersebut di-FAV oleh Sasuke sendiri. Khukhukhu. I'M WINNING YOUH BEIBIYHH.

"_Yare-yare_. Susahnya punya calon suami ganteng..."

Setelah iklan lalala lilili, akhirnya acara sampai pada puncaknya.

"_Satu pertanyaan aja nih, Sas. Pertanyaan yang mewakili segalanya: Kenapa Harus Sakura?_" tanya seorang reporter berpenampilan kinclong, Houzuki Suigetsu. Alasan mengapa ia yang mewakili wartawan lain adalah karena... '_please, gue temen seperjuangannya dulu, pasti dijawab komplit karena ini heart to heart antara kawan lama, man!_'

_"Hmm," Sasuke megang dagu, mukanya datar. "Kenapa, ya..."_

_"TUH KAN! DIA TUH KEPELET, BAWA KE KIYAI TERDEKAT BIAR DIRUKIAH." _kerusuhan terjadi sekejab dari barisan pemirsa.

DOK DOK DOK! Kakashi pukul palu jadi hakim dadakan.

"_Oke, biar gampang pertanyaannya lebih spesifik deh,"_ kata Suigetsu sambil mengelus layar tabletnya, _"Diambil dari tweet yang berhastag #KENAPAHARUSSAKURA_."

Sasuke setuju lewat gumaman bingung juga jawab pertanyaan gak spesifik.

"_Nah, pertanyaan dari at* putrikegelapan, kenapa harus Sakura? Kan ada yang lebih inosen dan waifuable._" kata Suigetsu membacakan sebuah tweet.

Selagi barisan pemirsa teriak-teriak _"Iya tuh! Bener tuh! Kenapa tuh!" _Sasuke terdiam seribu bahasa dengan muka yang mendadak merah.

_"Jawab, Sasuke, ini demi kesejahteraan bangsa dan negara agar bebas dari konflik."_ bisik Kakashi mengingatkan tujuan Sasuke akan abdinya pada Konoha (yang sebenarnya mah cuma desa, kenapa pada negara begini ng-analogiinnya?).

Sasuke diam sejenak, lalu mantap (walau muka merah) menjawab : "_Dibandingkan denganku, Sakura jauh lebih inosen._"

Fans SasuSaku selundupan pingsan mendadak karena tak sanggup menahan bahagia. Eh, bahagia kenapa?

Next.

"_Kenapa harus Sakura yang bukan dari klan terpandang?_"

Sasuke nampak mengerutkan secara tipis alisnya, "_Aku tak butuh turunan ningrat. Aku butuh isteri sekaligus rekan pembangkit klan._"

Heah. Sekelompok SasuSaku's Fans yang ternyata menyusup kini jatuh karena lututnya tak kuat lagi. EH, tak kuat kenapa?

Next Question...

"_Kenapa harus Sakura yang dicap useless?_"

Sasuke langsung menatap galak ke Suigetsu.

"_Bukan aku, sumpah! Aku cuma membacakannya!_"

Sharingan nampak menyala.

"_Oke! Salahku sembarangan ambil question, tapi plis, Sasu, jangan buat aku kehilangan pekerjaan sebagai warga sipil, aku juga butuh ketenangan aku juga manusiaaa..._" bisik Suigetsu tapi ketangkep mikrophone.

Sasuke menghela napas tenang. "_Very well,_" Sasu memulai keOOCan dengan muka masih datar. _"Aku tidak peduli pendapat orang. Tapi aku tidak pernah mengerti dengan opini Sakura tak berguna."_

"_Coba jelaskan secara kongkrit mengapa?_" sambung Suigetsu mendalami pekerjaannya selaku wartawan.

_"Ninja medis yang bahkan tidak punya darah turunan ninja, seorang penerus salah satu Legenda sannin, menyelamatkan banyak orang terutama aku dan... ugh, Naruto." _kata Sasuke, "_Hanya orang yang tidak memiliki kecerdasan logika yang mengecapnya sebagai orang tak berguna._"

Jleb. Sasuke mulai membabi buta meski mukanya datar.

"_Hei, di antara kalian adakah yang turunan ningrat? Kalau, ya : Apa kalian memiliki prestasi tinggi melebihi kasta non-ningrat?"_

Beberapa baris pemirsa diasumsikan tewas serangan jantung.

_"Kalau tidak : apakah-_"

"_Alright, alright,_" Suigetsu memotong, berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa yang tersisa, "_Next Question... kenapa harus Sakura yang jidatnya lebar, kan..._" Suigetsu memelan, tak sadar ia kembali melakukan kesalahan fatal dengan random quiestion cialan.

Namun di luar dugaan, Sasuke mengambil mic Suigetsu sebelum disodorkan, wajahnya secara misterius merah dengan LAGI-LAGI muka datar.

_"Jidat lebar menandakan kapasitas otak yang lebih besar dan itu tidak sia-sia, Sakura membuktikannya lewat prestasi."_

_"Kau tidak peduli dengan wajahnya, gitu?"_ tanya Suigetsu reflek kepo.

_"Apa maksudmu?"_

_"Eh, maksudnya pengaruh jidat di penampilannya..." _kata Suigetsu ragu melanjutkan gali lubang kuburan sendiri.

Sementara Sakura di rumah sudah potong poni rata.

"_Ya berpengaruh sekali. Jidat mengkilatnya cantik._"

_Siing... _Sakura di rumah buka poninya, dikesampingin semua karena gerah, sambil senyum ah-Cacu-kuun...

Next Question.

"_Selanjutnya, ah ini pertanyaan terakhir karena telah memenuhi kuota malam ini... Ahem, kenapa harus Sakura yang tubuhnya tak semeliuk perempuan lain di sekitarmu selama ini?_" ini asli pertanyaan pribadi Suigetsu khukhukhu.

"_Oh_," langsung dijawab Sasuke tanpa hambatan, "_Dia memiliki pinggul tersubur yang pernah kulihat._" Dengan watados aka wajah tanpa dosa Sasuke berbicara lancar dan menumbangkan beberapa SasuSaku's Fans selundupan karena sesak napas. Eh, sesak napas KENAPA?

"_Apa kau tak tertarik dengan yang dadanya besar?_" Suigetsu ditimpuk kameramen karena mengucapkan kata-kata yang berpotensi membuat tayangan tidak lulus sensor.

"_Hmm,_" Sasuke menaruh wajah di depan kedua telapak tangan yang jarinya saling berkaitan seraya berpikir, wajah datar sekali, padahal pertanyaan ini termasuk kategori dewasa dibandingkan pertanyaan sepele yang membuatnya berwajah merah tadi-tadi.

"_I prefer bottom._"

Whoa. Tetesan darah dari hidung pemirsa di lokasi mulai memenui lantai.

Suigetsu masih kepo. Nampaknya ia tak lagi mewakili pertanyaan pemirsa melainkan obrolan sesama laki-laki.

"..._Kenapa?_"

"_Hmm,_" Sasuke kembali ke pose yang bikin orang dagdigdug jeger nungguin jawaban tak terduganya. Wajah Sasuke pelan-pelan merah.

Seringai memojokan Suigetsu naik setinggi langit di angkasa. "..._Alasan spesifik dan konkrit?_"

Cring. Mendengar Suigetsu meminta alasan spesifik dan konkrit, wajah merah Sasuke kembali normal. Dan tentu saja sejak tadi datar.

"_Menurut studi yang digelar Pittsburgh University, Pennsylvania, Wanita dengan bokong yang bagus melahirkan anak yang cerdas. Lemak di daerah tersebut dapat sangat berguna bagi perkembangan otak bayi. Karena untuk membentuk sistem syaraf dibutuhkan banyak lemak. Beberapa lemak pada tubuh mengandung DHA yang sangat penting untuk konsumsi otak. So..._"

Krik. Krik. Krik.

Sasuke berhenti liat suasana hening di sekitarnya.

_"Tunggu, Sakura kan (sorry) kurus dan langsing. Mengapa kau begitu percaya diri kalau dia punya simpanan lemak di pinggulnya?"_

_Well._

_"Karena aku sudah memastikannya."_

.

.

Keseluruhan Fans SasuSaku yang menyusup malam itu pun ketahuan jati dirinya sebagai SSL, karena mereka tepar MASAL!

.

.

OWARI~

HALOOOO SEKARPANJI DI SINI. SALAM SEMUANYA, KITA PEMULA LOH! *terus?

Ya... mohon dinikmati karya kami yang tidak seberapa ini.

Fict ini dibuat untuk menampung aspirasi seorang Panji yang males nulis akhirnya Sekar yang nulis (terus dia sok jadi guru dengan ngecek EyD dan typo ==")

Dear (muntah) Panji, maaf bila aspirasimu tak dipuaskan di sini, sudah kuusahakan semampu mungkin mengingat segala idemu dan kutulis. Jangan protes, ya, katanya kamu makhluk paling mengerti kalau aku pikun? :p hehehe

Dear pembaca, sankyuuu.

Review adalah cemungut kami.


End file.
